chipwrecked the second
by no.1fanAxB
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes get shipwrecked again, after Alvin and Brittany s honeymoon but when their on the island there in for a surprise...CGI AxB, poor summary...sorry
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys! I'm new and I am only 10 years old so please don't be nasty I am a beginner.**

**some of u May know AxB love artists she is my sister and she is the . one who set me off on this so thank her this story's about Alvin and Brittany honeymoon and the other four go with them and they meet some other chipmunks**

** Any who, on with the story**

* * *

**chapter 1 - beginning of the honeymoon**

In the middle of summer down in California, sailing on ice blue water...a cruise ship slowly travelled along the sea.

This ship wasn't just any old cruise ship for holidays, no! this week was special for a certain couple since they was on their honeymoon.

"Brittany babe u awake"Alvin mumbled

"yes now"Brittany said Brittany walked out in that sweet Morning walked Brittany to the front of the boat Alvin

" u are the most romantic person I ever met" she said

"I love u Brittany sevelle" Alvin whispered in her ear

"ALVIN WATCH OUT!"

the boat was heading right ahead for some spiky rocks, everybody shouted watch out! Brittany screamed "THE WHEEL"

within a second Alvin rushed to the wheel and tried to steer as good as he could but before he could turn the boat around BOOM! the full boat crashed into leaves. they all fell on an island

" oh no that's my honeymoon ruined a Bush branch was moving about and they all could sense something

"guys I smell something Alvin said.

a strange voice said um "HI"

they went on the other side off a tree they went round and a group of strange chipmunks was staring at them

"WHAT!" the leader said

"NOTHIN" " angrily said

"hiya I'm Charlene" ChArlene said

"we are the popular ettes" Alex said"I'm the leader of this group !

Alvin said "oh I'm the leader of these cool guys we a're Alvin and the chipmunk s"

"oh right the most FAMOUS chipmunks of them all, NOT!"

"HEY! Alvin shouted

"u can't even take a joke ha ha ha" Alex laughed

" SHUT UP! WANT A BET EH!"Alvin shot

Alex said "FIGHTIME!'..."

* * *

**ok am sorry that it's cheap but don't forget I'm 10 ok so don't be meanmean, my sister helped so least it's better than I expected. :)**

**please review**


	2. The fight begins

the fights beggined and alvin faced his partner and the others did the same elonore butted in to her big partner

"ur goin down jennifer!""NO ur going down first u fat blob!"ellie said " HOW VERY DARE U!"elonore shouted they all pounced on to each other alex clawed alvin and alvin punched alex,

poor elonore had been beaten she lost her tooth and went to the floor jeannette had beaten jennny "U WANNA PEACE OF ME HU EH! WELL U JUST DID"theodore did it too he had tommy on the floor with 2 missing teeth.

. simon hadnt got sam he had simon with a hurt nose and broken glasses,brittany and charlene was still fighting "COME ON WHAT U WAITING FOR BRITTANY WITTENY GIVE ME UR BEST SHOT!"charlene shouted with a grin "OK I WILL!BOOSH brittany punched charlene to the floor with a bloody nose and she ran off.

. but still alvin had stil been fighting with alex alex punched alvin too the floor "come on alvin u can do it babs boot him!"everyone shouted ALVIN ALVIN ALVIN...till finally BANG! strate acroos the forest to a tree he booted himand he was on

"ALVIN!u ok" brittany screamed everyone all the chipmunks picked him up except for brittany she was too worried 2 hours later simon as the braniey one he helped alvin he walked out and brittany could hardly breath with what he was going to say...he is ok he just broke his arm he said please! let me go see him

,she cried alvin are u ok? she asked yes im fine babe he gently said and she kissed helped him outside and she was dredding to kill charlene with what her boy did to alvin and him."hey alvin can i say somthing" she mumbled "ok"he said

would u live for me?=no=the reason i wouldnt live for u because i would die for u

do u like me?=no=i dont like u i love u

am i pretty?=u arnt pretty ur gorgeous

am i a good girlfreind=no=u arnt a good girlfreind ur an amazing girlfreind.

proove it then,shout it to the world, he wispered in her ear "why did u wisper in my ear?"he said because u are my world. i love u alvin i love u more and they kissed! but suddenly somone turns up who could it be?...


End file.
